The Thin Line Between Love & War
by BePassionate24
Summary: This story is AU. Stefan Salvatore is one of the NYPD's finest undercover police officers; he's spent the last six months trying to infiltrate the notorious gang called the Vipers, ran by none other than Elijah Mikaelson. But as he gets deeper into the gang world and starts to lose himself in his character, what happens when Stefan meet's Elijah's ex-girlfriend,Elena Gilbert.
1. Chapter One

It had been six months since he had seen his home. Surely he missed it more than anything at this point, but his job wasn't done and until he got done, he would have to stay put in this one bedroom small apartment that they NYPD placed him in. You see, Stefan Salvatore was one of New York's finest police officer's and he was now stuck in another long and drawn out undercover operation that was only supposed to be for 4 months and now it was expanded for an undisclosed period of time. His cover apartment thankfully was better than the last one and it was a bit cleaner too. The cherry hard wood floors ran through it and the dark stained wooden cabinets in the small kitchen reflected off the windows whenever the street lights shined through them. He had a small bed in corner of the room and everything else was basic and nothing fancy.

The reason behind it was because Stefan was stuck in one of the most drug infested and gang ridden parts of New York City and he had to be able to fit in without being looked at under a microscope. Stefan's dark hair had grown out and his green eyes looked dead and sunken in from the many nights that he missed out on sleep and instead spent working on trying to gather as much information as he could on his new boss and his let out a long drawn out breath as he waited for the phone call that would tell him where he was supposed to meet his boss tonight, Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah was the drug lord in command of the notorious drug gang, The Vipers.

He had Stefan working for him in a warehouse outside of the big apple and he was impressed at how quickly the young man, who had brown hair and green eyes, picked up on the operation and how for the past six months knew exactly how the business worked from the inside out. But, of course, Elijah like many of his associates had no idea of who Stefan really was, because if he or anyone else found out that he was part of a six month sting to bring done the Viper's gang, He would have filled Stefan in an instant.

Stefan turned on the TV and listened to the news, nervously waiting around for his next assignment. He thought about all the things he was missing back in his hometown of Albany, New York. His best friend, Caroline Forbes and her fiancée Matt Donovan were the ones taking care of everything back home for him and he was thankful for them, thankful that at least he had them to go back to. Stefan did have a brother, but the two never agreed on anything and the last time the two of them had seen each other was when they were six teen years old, both running away from their strict upbringing and in search of a new life. The last time that Stefan had heard anything about his brother, Damon Salvatore was when he created his first case file against him.

The file on Damon was a rap sheet as long as almost twelve pages and the crimes ranged from minor to pretty damn serious, if you asked him. Yet, as much as Stefan wanted to reach out and help his older brother, get out of the life. He couldn't find him, it was almost as if Damon had fallen off the face of the earth and his rap sheet of crimes had stopped about four years ago, around the same time that Stefan had graduated from the Police Academy and had been working in the Narcotics unit of the NYPD.

As his mind drifted back to a time when he was younger, Stefan's black flip phone rang in his pocket and he knew that it was time to get into character.

"Mr. Davidson, finally I got a hold of you. Meet me tonight at the Lexington Lounge, It's a night club. So, dress nicely." Elijah informed.

"I'll be there, Elijah. What time?" Stefan asked, trying to hid the suspicion in his voice.

"8pm tonight. One of my girls will be waiting for you at the entrance. Oh and Stefan?" Elijah told him, before preparing to hang up the phone.

"Yes?" He asked Elijah.

"It's another business meeting. You'll be meeting two more of my associates tonight. See you then." Elijah told him before hanging up the phone and leaving Stefan on the other end, clenching his jaw and thinking to himself when the hell this nightmare was going to be over. As Stefan got ready for his night of what he knew was doing to be a drug fueled and alcohol binged night, he braced himself for what the other's were going to be like when he finally got the chance to meet the rest of Elijah's players in this dangerous game of cat and mouse.

An hour passed when Stefan finally drove in front of the building and parked his beat up red colored 1998 Honda Accord in front of the large and lavish looking Lexington Lounge. The building was made of tan colored bricks and the windows all seemed to have their shades drawn as Stefan walked towards it and made his way through the back entrance, straight towards the bar. But, just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard his name being called over the low music that played in the background.

As Stefan looked up at her, he was stunned. Her brown eyes shined with more life than he had ever seen in any of the women that usual worked for the drug lords, since most of them had lost their spark for life, from all the drugs that they used. Her brown hair was in a half pony tail and she was wearing a black fitting dress that accented all of her in just the right places as her heels clicked against the floor and her mint flavored breath got caught into the mixture of smoke and alcohol and swirled around Stefan's head.

"Mr. Davidson, It's so nice to finally meet you." She commented as she extended her olive colored hand towards him and a small innocent smile crept upon her pink lips. Stefan took her warm hand into his and shook it, gently. Smiling at her just as equally, all the while trying to hide his surprise at how beautiful he thought she was.

"You must be, Elena Gilbert. Elijah's girlfriend" Stefan commented, watching Elena nod at him and then place her hands on her hips. Stefan's smile disappeared as he quickly remembered where he was and what he was doing there. But, he couldn't help and think to himself how unfortunate it was that the beautiful young woman standing in front of him with her hands loosely on her hips, was going to be caught in the cross fire of a brewing drug war that had not even began yet.

* * *

**Hi Everyone! **

**So, this is my first time ever writing a FanFiction story for the Vampire Diaries. I have actual been on this site a lot reading many stories of so many of you talented writers. I love to write as well, usual romance stuff. This story is AU and I'm sorry if the character's seem a little OOC. **

**Anyways, I'm not sure if I should continue with this story. I would love some feedback and reviews to decide if I should keep going. **

**Thanks!**

**-Emira **


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi All! Here's Chapter Two of "The Thin Line Between Love & War" Hope you all like it and Please leave me some feedback and reviews! I will try to up date this story at least two times a week, if I can. Anyways, Enjoy reading and once more please leave me a comment on what you think about it, since I'm new to this and would love to know if I should continue this story. :) **

**Oh and also, for information of when I will be updating this story, you can follow me on twitter at: ****Emira_Ajanovic**

**-Emira**

* * *

Elena watched as Stefan looked around as the bar area started to crowd with people and then she cleared her throat.

"We should be going to meet Elijah, He's very anxious to see you tonight." She commented as she watched Stefan's face look up at her with a surprised expression. Yeah, he had been working for Mr. Mikaelson for the past six months of this undercover sting as a high end drug dealer and buyer himself, but most of his dealings at been directly though Elijah and none of the guys that worked with Stefan at the warehouse were any of the people that he considered his 'associates'. As Stefan nodded and followed Elena back passed the bar and into a room with a small window, he exhaled deeply and prayed that he would be able to keep his act as "Mr. Stefan Davidson" going long enough to get through the night.

As she unlocked the door to the room, there Elijah sat with two other women. Stefan moved to the side as he watched Elena smile and greet them all and then he heard Elijah speak. "The man of the hour has finally arrived. Stefan Davidson." Elijah said in a slightly excited tone.

"Come on, Stefan, Have a drink with us. Sit down and let me introduce you to the people that do most of my dealings outside of New York." He commented as he leaned back and patted the leather seat next time, watching as Stefan eyed it and then made his way to it and sat down.

As he looked around the room, he noticed that Elena was gone. But, the others still remained in the large suite, which was a private room that was obviously just used for occasions like these. He continued to look around as Elijah spoke and introduced a medium height young woman with long straight pin blonde hair who he said was called Rebekah and another woman that looked eerily similar to Elijah's girlfriend, Elena. Who Stefan had just meet moment's ago. Except the dark haired brunette had blonde streaks of high lights running through her curly and volume filled hair as she sat next to Elijah with her legs crossed, staring at her nails and waving her left leg nervously across her right leg.

"And this beautiful vixen is Katherine Pierce, My best friend's wife. Speaking of my best friend and business partner, He was unable to make it tonight. But, I'm sure that you will be meeting him soon enough." Elijah commented as he handed Stefan a drink and watched him down it within seconds.

"So, Mr. Davidson. I know that you've been working for me for around six months now and I am beyond thrilled with the progress of our dealings that have been going on. The business is thriving and I just wanted to thank you, properly." Elijah said as he placed his drink down on the coffee table in front of them and locked eyes with Stefan.

Stefan looked back at him with a smile and then he nodded. "That so? What did you have in mind, boss?" Stefan asked him.

"Well, I figured that first off. We could toast to having you finally be a part of this team and also, you'll be getting another small token of my appreciation soon." Elijah said as he leaned back once again and Stefan watched as Katherine nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. The thought of this man clearly using women to his own disposal made Stefan's stomach churn and the more he watched the more he knew that he if didn't leave the room soon, he would easily break out of his cover and arrest Elijah for purely just being a sleazy bag and a pimp.

"So, Boss. Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?" Stefan asked suddenly, watching as the two women's bodies stiffen and Elijah let out a chuckle.

"Personal question? I thought we already cleared all of those up, Stefan. The day that you and I met each other, I gave you a job and I told you what I do including the type of deals and people I associate myself with. Really there's no need for anymore personal questions about me. But, since you did bring them up, let me ask you one, Stefan. Are a married man?" Elijah asked as he picked up his glass filled with bourbon and took a long sip, waiting for an answer from a suddenly quiet and caught off guard Stefan Salvatore.

_Shit. He wasn't supposed to be asking me this one. The team and I never discussed if I was supposed to be married or not. _After a few minutes of silence, Stefan answered without hesitation. "No. I'm not anymore. My fiancée died a few years back and just never really got over her. Plus, the woman hated what I did for a living." Stefan said, adding a chuckle at the end of the sentence to lighten the sudden tension in the room.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" Elijah asked, curiosity hitting his tone as he watched Stefan's body relax, he was clearly a bit more relaxed now with a good glass of liquid courage and that helped ease the conversation and make this part of his cover story somewhat more believable.

"Seriously, boss. I went to jail more times than I can count for that unbearable excuse of a woman and now you're asking me if I was the one who cut her breaks in her car?" Stefan said as he picked up his glass and took another sip of the alcohol that burned in his nostrils and down his throat as he drank it.

Stefan closed his eyes for a brief moment, praying silently that he could actually pull this part of his cover story off, since it was totally unexpected and completely something that he would need to notify the department about, especially his handler that he had been seeing once a month, the only person that Stefan was thankful for to see, every second Monday of every month in a dumpy motel room on the East side of town.

"No, I didn't kill her. But, I was in jail because of her the day I heard about her accident. So, no. I am not married and I don't have a girlfriend." Stefan stated confidently as he watched Elijah's eyes light up with something he couldn't seem to place, joy possibly.

"Well now that we have that settled…" Elijah began to say as he looked down at a silver colored watch on his left wrist and then smiled once more, the same devilish smile as before. He had long ago told the two women that he had introduced as Katherine and Rebekah to leave the room and the two men had watched the skinny and very revealingly dressed women saunter out of the room without another word. Once the two women exited the room, Elijah sat back down and looked over at Stefan, taking in the stubble around his chin, his dark and messy spiked up hair and his sunken- in green eyes.

It was the expression of the tired eyes that made Elijah smile the most. "Here's my token of appreciation. I am sure that you've needed it for a while now." Elijah commented as he nodded at Stefan and winked at him.

Elijah reached into the pocket of his dark colored suit and handed Stefan a package that clearly resembled drugs. Stefan's stomach churn at the sight of the cocaine that Elijah had just handed him and as his finger's clutched at the clear plastic package, he felt slightly light headed. This wasn't part of the plan. This was not what was supposed to be going down tonight. But, there was one small problem and it was, that as much as Stefan had been excepting this one moment during the whole six months that he had been playing this drug dealer.

He had never thought that it would come down to him being forced to join his own boss in one of his drug binges, not even his training from the UC guys and the Narcotics team could have trained him good enough for this very moment in time when his sweaty hands unclenched the clear packaging and its contents spilled out onto the coffee table that sat in front of him. Stefan stared at if for a moment, taking in the whiteness of the substance. As he did so, he felt Elijah's eyes burning a whole into the side of his face.

Stefan's eyes widened a bit as he watched Elijah chuckle, resting his head onto the back of the chair that he was comfortably now sitting in. "Well. Aren't you going to test the product with me. Mr. Davidson. I can assure you that it's fine. This is my way of making you an official part of my gang. Surely, Stefan, that's what you want, right? To be just like all the other guys, that are so close to me. To be untouchable, just like all the other vipers." Elijah commented as he leaned forward and began to snort the drugs up his nose.

Stefan watched with worried eyes as he let out an uneasy laugh. "I assure you, Elijah. I want nothing more than to be loyal to you and the Viper's gang." Stefan commented as he leaned forward and closed his eyes, inhaling the white substance that sat in front of him as his subconscious mind told him that this was a bad idea and that this was going to be the beginning of the end for the highly praised Under Cover Officer.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **

**Hey All!**

**Wow, Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! So, I decided that I will keep on going with this story. I am not really sure how long it will be. But, I will figure it out as time goes on. So, for all the great reviews...here's a little treat...some interesting Stefan/ Elena interaction.. :) **

**Enjoy and can't wait to here what you think about it. **

* * *

It wasn't a surprise that when he woke up from his apparent black out that his head was pounding like he was hit by a train going 200mph. But, what surprised Stefan the most was the sound of the TV in the background and the slightly familiar voice of a woman, speaking softly.

"He's awake. Thank god." She commented as she leaned over him and he instantly remembered those brown eyes and that long dark brown hair that hid her face like a shield. "Elena?" Stefan asked above a whisper as he felt himself drifting back into unconsciousness against the cold wooden floor that he could feel under his fingertips.

"Hey…Hey! Do not fall asleep on me now. I need you to stay awake, Mr. Davidson. Elijah is pissed off as hell and if he finds you…you're going to be lucky that you're still breathing." She told him as she kicked the side of his black shiny dress shoes. Elena leaned over him once more as she watched Stefan blink away the pain that he was obviously still feeling from what felt like a blow to the side of his head. The sound of her pleading voice, jolted him awake again as he blinked away the hazy feeling and tried desperately to focus his eyes on the brunette who had now moved to sitting on a brown leather sofa in the apartment that obviously wasn't Stefan's.

She watched him struggle to get up and once he finally did, he straightened out the black suit that he wore from just the night before and took off the black tie that was now loosely hanging around his neck. "First off, what the hell happened last night and…where the hell am I?" Stefan asked in a panic tone. This part of the job was not what he excepted when he signed up to go undercover all those months ago. But, Stefan also knew that after last night and the close call with Elijah and the cocaine. That he was already over his head with this mission and it was too late to back down now.

"Well, You're in my apartment on the actual good side of town and…." She paused as she looked at him. His suit was crumbled and he had a cut on the side of his face, right above his left eye. He was lucky that the cut was all that he had gotten last night after she had found him at the Lexington Lounge on the concrete floor of the private meeting room that he had been in with Elijah. Elena had gone into the room after she had watched Elijah leave from it, alone and she knew that Stefan had been in same room for their so called business meeting.

"I found you last night, on the floor of the room that you had been in with Elijah. He obvious did a number on your face and when I saw him walk out; I knew he was still high from the drugs that he had taken. But, I did find it odd that he had bloody knuckles and that you weren't right behind him." Elena explained as she got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief. Elijah was curious about him from the start and last night was his way of trying to expose Stefan. _That Son of a Bitch!_ His pounding mind screamed at him. Of course, Stefan should have known. The drinks, the free flowing conversation and then the drugs…_oh shit. The damn drugs he had inhaled…what the hell was he thinking and why?!_

Stefan slowly walked to her couch and flopped down onto it, feeling his feet give out on him the second his legs touched the leather of it. He heard some commotion in the kitchen, just as he saw Elena walk into the room once again with two cups of steaming tea.

"Here, drink this. It's ginger tea. It will help with the stomach aches and calm your nerves." She commented as she handed him the white cup, her hand slightly brushing against his as she smiled at him.

"The drugs...What the hell happened…Did I….?" He began to say as his voice trailed off and she gave him a knowing look. She knew what he was about to ask because Elena had seen it to many times before, "soon to be gang-members" go into meetings with Elijah and over time they lose themselves into the hazy world of drugs, booze and the high end crimes that are associated with his line of work.

"When I walked in and saw you on the floor, it only looked like you had ingested a small amount. So, I'm sure that it's out of your system by now…" Elena told him as she narrowed her eyes at him and then shifted in her position on the couch next to Stefan.

"What time is it?" Stefan asked her, his voice was unrecognizable to his own ears, raw and exhausted.

"It's about 9am…on a Monday...Why?" Elena asked as she set down her cup on the light brown coffee table in front of her.

"Shit." Stefan cursed under his breath as he too set down the tea that she had given to him and got up from the couch.

"What is it?" She asked curiously as she eyed him. Stefan was already half way to the entrance of her apartment door when he turned around and spoke.

"There's something I need to go do. Look, I am sure you're a nice girl and all…But-." Stefan began to say before Elena cut him off.

"You can't trust me. I thought you were going to say that. Believe me, Mr. Davidson. I am probably the only person in this organization that you can trust." Elena told him, confidently as she too got up from the couch and walked over to where he stood, leaning into Stefan, as she took in his messy brown hair and the sudden spark of something in his eyes.

Elena leaned into him and spoke against his ear. As she spoke, Stefan's body tensed up and the smell of Lavender and Vanilla, once again swirled around him and he found himself losing his train of thought briefly, until he registered her words. "You're not like all the other guys that Elijah bribes into joining the Vipers, I can see it in your eyes. You're different than them and I can't wait to find out your secret." Elena whispered as she watched Stefan intentionally shiver at the sudden coolness that washed upon his face, the minute that Elena stepped away from him.

"I thought you were his girlfriend…because, if that's true. Then, give me one good reason why I should trust you." Stefan commented as he watched her try to move away from him. But, he just as quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer against him. He was now the one in control and he watched as Elena gulped down the lump in her throat as she tried to speak.

"Stefan. Hmm…You should know by now that I'm his girlfriend. Rebekah and Katherine fill those shoes for me now. I haven't been with Elijah for a very long time." She told him as she tried to push herself away from him, but Stefan wasn't giving up as he gripped her wrist a little tighter before he whispered against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine.

"So, if you're not his girlfriend. What the hell do you want with me...Why help me out last night?" Stefan commented as he released his grip slightly from her skinny wrist and he glared at her, waiting for a response.

"You should have already figured that out by now, Stefan. I helped you out last night and brought you here because I have a feeling that you're the only one that can help me." She said in a low and whispered voice as she locked her brown eyes with his green eyes, trying to find some understanding in them.

"Ha. You want me to help you…with what? Miss Gilbert, your Elijah's ex-girlfriend and from what I see…" Stefan paused as he pointed to everything in the brunette's apartment. The apartment was filled with expensive antiques and good taste, things that even if she would have worked for years, Elena probably couldn't have afforded if it wasn't for Elijah Mikaelson.

"He treats you fairly well." Stefan finished as he placed his hands to his sides and watched Elena eye him up and down, placing her own hands to the sides of her slender figure.

"It's not that he doesn't treat me decent. It's that he's truly a monster and I want him dead for what he did to me. So...Is this something you can help me with…or not. Mr. Davidson?" Elena asked confident.

Stefan felt like his jaw had dropped all the way to the floor when he tried to comprehend what she was asking him. "You want me to do what?" He repeated as he watched her. Elena turned her back to him as she walked into the middle of the living room and bent down towards a cabinet. She pulled out a small box and took out a key from the tight black pants that she wore as she looked over at him with a slightly smile on her beautiful features and then repeated her words from earlier.

"So, Will you help me or not?" She asked again as she closed the cabinet door and walked over to the couch, setting down a small brown box as she turned towards Stefan and gave him a dangerous smile.

* * *

** A/N: Hmm...anyone have any idea as to Why Elena want's Elijah dead..There could be a million possibilities...I guess we'll just have to see in the next update! Also, once again I am sorry if the character's seem a little OOC...But this is my first fanfiction..ever..and I will be adding more characters from the show as the story moves along...so stay tuned to that! **


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hi Everyone!**

**Let me first start off and say,Thank you all so much for the reviews and interest in this story. Its funny because I usually only write romance and fluffy angst filled stories...So, this is somewhat dark and different for me. But, I am having so much fun writing it and getting such great feedback..I honestly didn't think that anyone would be interested in reading it.**

**Speaking of my other stories, I have also posted another story called " A Lovely Memory" on my page...If you want to review it and check it out, I would love to hear what you think about that one too. It is a book that I self published on Amazon..But thought that maybe I could put a few chapters up for some reviews. :) **

**Okay..enough about my writing...Let's get back to where we left off...As always, Enjoy and leave me your thoughts, love to hear from all of you lovely readers out there! :)**

**-Emira **

* * *

As much as Stefan had wanted to agree to this sinister plan of killing Elijah, he couldn't get caught up into the brunette's plans of revenge. "Look, I wish I could-." Stefan began to say, just as his cell phone rang and he put his hand up. He excused himself briskly from her living room and stepped outside of her apartment. Stefan glanced at the caller I.D. and cursed himself again. He was late for his meeting with his handler and the department was going to have his head, if he didn't leave in that instant.

"Where the hell are you, Salvatore? I've been waiting at this shitty motel for your ass and you're nowhere to be found. You, my friend have a lot of explaining to do!" His handler bellowed over the cell phone in Stefan's hands.

He exhaled deeply as he listened to his handler chew him out on the other end and he silently hoped that when he actually saw him in a little while, that he wouldn't ring his neck when he got to the location of the motel.

"I'll be there. I got tied up with something. Look, just give me a few more minutes. I promise you that I am on my way there." Stefan said, hoping that his words would sooth the worries for one of the only men that he had ever trusted with his life on countless occasions during all of his cases that he had, whenever he needed to go under deep cover.

"All you need to know is that I'm in deep and I don't think that this is going to be over anytime soon. I'll explain in a little while, when I see you. But, right now. I need to go." Stefan explained as he bid his handler a farewell and then hung up the phone.

Before stepping into her apartment once again, Stefan held his hands above his head in defeat. He was one of the NYPD's best and the whole department was counting on him to close this case as soon as he could, but of course. Things were just getting even more complicated, especially with the new information that he had just obtained from a very feisty and beautiful, Elena Gilbert.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

It didn't take him very long to convince Elena that he was feeling like shit and probably had to go to the hospital to get checked out for the now killer headache that he was receiving from his throbbing temples. Yet, it took him a lot to convince her to not worry about driving him, he would take the bus if he had too and he didn't want to put her into any more trouble.

So, as Stefan walked out of the building and down the street, he thought about her words to him just a few minutes before and how every minute that he seemed to be around this young woman since last night at the Lounge, he was slowly getting deeper and deeper into the mind of a criminal and forgetting the reason he was there to begin with, to convince his bosses back home in Albany, that he was a damn good police officer and that he was in this alone, no backup except for these select meetings.

As Stefan caught the city bus and it took him deeper into the South Bronx and towards his appointment with his handler, Tyler Lockwood. Tyler had been Stefan's best friend in the academy and throughout the years of working together, they were able to get jobs that still allowed them to work with each other, which both of them were happy about.

As the bus came to a screeching holt in front of a few burned out buildings, Stefan knew that he was going to need to look the part quickly. He took off the dark blue suit jacket and left it on the bus as his eyes scanned for something; he needed something to cover his face, just in case he was seen by someone from Elijah's gang. Since, it seemed as though nowadays he had people watching Stefan's every move and reporting back to him. He knew that Elijah had known a few things about him that he never even told him about and he also knew that the only way that Elijah could have found out about those facts was through him sending out his own personal spies after Stefan.

Just as he was about get off the bus, he saw it. A black hoodie, just what he needed. Stefan quickly grabbed it from the edge of the seat that it sat on and slipped it over his shoulders, all the while pulling the hood over his head, so that all that could be seen was his eyes. With one quick glance over his shoulder at the small crowd that had gathered in the bus, he stepped off the bus and made his way down the street into the cool morning day.

It didn't take long to find out the rundown motel that Tyler had suggested they meet at. Stefan glanced over his shoulder once more before he headed into the rundown building and up the stairs. He knew that ever since last night at the Lexington Lounge, there was one thing that he needed to remember, to watch his back.

As he made his way up the stairs and turned right to walk down the hallway, searching for the room number. Stefan thought about how much this mission had meant for the narcotics unit and their chief detective of the operation. He breathed a sigh of relief when he looked up and saw the room number that he had been looking for. Stefan stood with his hands in his pockets and brought his left hand up quickly to knock on the door. But, just as he was about to do so, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the tall, blue-green eyed detective with light brown hair. Who was smiling back at him just as the door swung open and Stefan stepped back in shock.

"Stefan Salvatore, How's it going, mate?" The detective asked in his light hearted British accent.

"Klaus Mikaelson, We haven't caught your brother, Elijah. Yet, If that's what you're wondering…" Stefan's voice trailed off as he looked past Klaus and into the dimly light room. Wondering what the hell his boss and the lead chief detective of this operation was even doing there._ Did he screw up that bad already?_

Klaus let out a small chuckle and then pushed himself off the door frame that he had leaned himself against. "Come in, Stefan. We have a lot to discuss." Klaus commented as he watched Stefan walk into the room that engulfed the air with the smell of smoke and mildew, almost making Stefan want to vomit at the thought of when the last time it was that this room had even been cleaned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

The three men sat in the dingy and mildew smelling room, working on a strategy of trying to take down Elijah and find out everything they could piece together about the main players of the Vipers gang.

"She wants him dead." Stefan stated suddenly as he leaned into the red chair that he sat on, as Tyler and Klaus lifted up their heads from a stack a papers that they had been flipped through and reading up on.

"The girl?" Klaus asked in a surprised tone.

Stefan nodded and then he spoke. "Elena Gilbert, she wants Elijah dead, for something that she said that he did to her. I couldn't get an answer out of her because I was already late and it's not like I can go back to her apartment now and ask "_So, Elena what the hell did Elijah do to you that's so worth making him suffer?"_ Stefan said in a sarcastic tone as he leaned towards the table that they all sat around and he locked eyes with the two people of his department that he trusted the most.

"So what do I do?" Stefan asked, looking from Klaus over to Tyler quickly. He watched as Klaus cursed under his breath and then he heard Tyler speak up.

"You do anything that you need too. You need her to trust you, Stefan. We cannot have her or you killing Elijah, we want him alive and in one piece. When we throw his ass into a jail cell and watch him pay for his crimes. So, you do anything you have too, to make this ex-girlfriend of his trust you. Eventually, when she trusts you enough and you've learned enough information. That's when we pull the rug out from underneath them all. I am sure that Klaus here agrees." Tyler told him as he patted Klaus on the shoulder and gave Stefan a smile.

"Tyler's right. I may hate him for what he's become, Stefan. But, I want to be the one that puts him away for good. The people that Elijah has hurt with his drugs and dealings, is beyond the hurt that he's done alone with this gang of his, The Vipers. Elijah may seem nice on the outside, but on the inside, he is one sick bastard, that needs to watch his empire crumble." Klaus commented as he looked back up at Stefan and then out towards the window that was behind him, getting lost into his own thoughts.

"So, what do we have against the Vipers?" Stefan asked, leaning back into his chair once more as he looked over the pile of case files that were mostly on the gang and some of Elijah's well known associates that Stefan had already met.

"Well, we know a little bit more about Elena Gilbert…" Tyler paused as he looked down at a yellow colored folder with the words "Miss Gilbert" written across the top with black permanent marker.

"What do we know?" Stefan asked, curiously.

"Her brother, Jeremy Gilbert, Age 21, went missing a few years ago and she hasn't seen him since. She's convinced that Elijah had something to do with the disappearance. So, that would explain why she wants him dead." Tyler said causally as he looked over at Stefan.

"Of course, it's always about family. It is always about blood." Stefan commented as he eyed Klaus who had now opened a file and was staring at it intently. "Stefan, Tyler. You're both going to want to take a look at this…." Klaus's voice trailed off as he handed the two men a piece of paper and watched as their eyes both widened in shock, this case had just gotten a lot more personal for Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

**A/N: Here I am again...Any ideas as to what's written on the piece of paper that has practically left Stefan in shock...hmmmm...Guess we will have to wait until next time!**

**Thanks for reading! ;) **


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So here is a new chapter for this story...Hope you all like it! Honestly, I just write as these ideas come to mind and I actual have time to write them out...so my updates will probably be a lot more frequent...But, that might change.**

**Anyways, More twists and turns coming for this story oh and a lot more Stelena! Since, we're on hiatus from the show and it's turning into more of a Delena storyline...**

**Enjoy and Leave me your thoughts and speculations as to what you think might happen next, I just love reading what everyone thinks! :) **

**-Emira **

* * *

As Tyler's hands held the piece of paper, they shook. Stefan glanced over at his best friend and felt like he had just been hit hard, in the chest. "Damon." Stefan said above a whisper as both Tyler and Klaus looked over at him.

"Damon Salvatore, Age 27. Married twice and divorced twice. He's been a part of the Vipers since he was 18 years old and he has been Elijah's wing man for a number of years. For the last four years, He has lived in NYC and he's married to one, Katherine Pierce." Stefan said out loud as he looked the paper over and eyed the picture of his once beloved brother.

"I should have known. Damn it!" Stefan said as he got up from the chair that he was sitting in and paced around the room. "Elijah punched me the other night, resulting in this.." Stefan paused as he pointed to the cut above his eye and gave Tyler and Klaus a knowing look. "He must of found it…How could I have been so stupid to believe that he wouldn't try to play me like that…to dig for information!" Stefan shouted as he continued to pace and then he looked over at a very confused Klaus and Tyler, clearly they had no idea what the hell he was talking about and the sudden confession, took them both by surprise.

Klaus cleared his throat as he watched Stefan's legs suddenly stop his frantic pacing and he placed his hands above his head as he exhaled deeply, he was screwed and he knew it. "What are you talking about..? Stefan, what did you do?" Klaus asked, worry was evident as he looked his UC officer over, the man looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown and would need to be carried back to the station, probably under a heavy sedation.

"I had a picture of Damon in my wallet…Before I left for this job; I had forgotten to take it out of there and….." Stefan said as he voice trailed off, he could barely finish the thought as he looked over at Tyler, who had also gotten up at this point, carrying a stern facial expression.

"A picture of your brother…that you thought that Elijah wouldn't find! Damn it, Stefan! He searched you when you got into that club, what the hell did you think…. That he wasn't going to pull a stunt like that, that he wasn't going to get you drunk and try his hand and getting as much information on you as possible?" Klaus bellowed as he got up from his seat and walked over to Stefan, placing his hands on both sides of his shoulders.

"I just…I-" Stefan stammered as he watched the disappointment in Klaus's eyes. Stefan Salvatore had failed his team and from the look in the detective's eyes, he was clearly putting his career for the NYPD on the chopping block.

"I know. You thought that you would find Damon as you got closer and closer to Elijah. Look, Stefan...He is your brother. I know what you were trying to do and I can relate. He's your blood and as much as you hate to admit it, you wanted to make amends for all the times that you guys had fought, in hopes of becoming like brothers again. But, this is a job, Stefan and you need to focus. So, you're not going to be having another meeting with Elijah for a while, until we figure out what he knows about you." Klaus said as he released his grip off of Stefan's shoulders and glanced over at Tyler.

"What..But, I'm-." He began to say as Klaus cut him off.

"We're going to be sending in Tyler with you. He's going to be dealing with Elijah and he's going to be one of "your" associates from your years in prison…." Klaus informed him.

"So, what am I going to be doing then?" Stefan asked, he was slightly pissed off that Klaus had decided this. But, he understood, they needed to slowly ease into Elijah and find out more information before they made the bust on him and his crew even possible.

"You are going to be spending a lot of time with Miss Elena Gilbert. I don't give a shit what you have to do to get her to trust you…Wine her, Dine her…" Klaus told him as he gave him a knowing look.

"But, what if…?" Stefan began to ask before Tyler cut him off.

"But whatever you do Stefan, we have two rules for all the U.C's….No sleeping with the potential informants and whatever you do…Do NOT fall in love with her. From what I heard, Miss Gilbert can be very persistent when she needs to be." Tyler said as he placed the yellow colored folder that had Elena's name on it, once again onto the table and sat down, grabbing another file to look over.

Klaus walked over to the table as well and nodded at Stefan, who was starting to finally feel everything from the past few days, catch up with him. "So, will I be wearing a wire, while I babysit her?" Stefan chuckled as he turned to Klaus and Tyler who looked up at him from the papers on the table, both with stone like expressions on their faces; clearly his joke wasn't as funny as he had intended it to be.

"No wire. If she comes to your apartment, your camera's that are kept on 24/7 should cover most of the conversation and the hidden microphone's in the apartment should be fine. We only will wire you up, unless you end up going to someplace that is outside of the apartment…So here." Klaus said as he threw him a black wire that had a small microphone attached to it.

Stefan nodded and then gave Klaus and Tyler one more look before grabbing his things and then telling them both the one thing that he knew they wanted to hear. "You know, you guys won't need to worry about me falling for her…She's kind of crazy. She has a gun in a locked box in one of her cabinets that sits in her apartment. Oh and-." Stefan began to say right as Tyler cut him off again.

"Stefan, that doesn't make her crazy, she's just watching her back and you should be doing the same thing." He commented.

The two men at the table heard Stefan laugh and then he looked at them, they had spread out the papers on the case all across the table and were looking at every single detail when they suddenly stopped and Stefan spoke. "So, when do I start hanging out with her? Protecting her from him or whatever you want to call it?" Stefan asked, trying to hide the sudden excitement to get to know more about the mystery ex-girlfriend of his new enemy, Elijah Mikealson.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Hi all my lovely readers!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts..I honestly am in awe at how many people are interested in reading this story. **

***Please note that in my story...Elena is more like Katherine...the seductress...haha, if you haven't noticed by now. I just have a lot of fun writing Elena trying to seduce Stefan on multiple occasions, instead of Katherine..lol.**

**Also, this chapter sort of bounces back and forth between Stefan & Elena..What I mean is that it isn't just fully focusing on Stefan.**

**Please let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Wish you were Elena in this interesting story line.. ;) **

**Okay...Here's Chapter Six..**

* * *

**-CHAPTER SIX-The Thin Line Between Love & War-**

It was midnight; Elena hadn't seen Stefan in a week. But, she wasn't even sure of what she was doing there. Personally, Elena had no idea how she had even found his apartment. But, there she was sitting in the hallway next to his residence, half asleep on the floor and still feeling the buzz of trying to be like the others but never really fitting in. Deep down she wasn't like Rebekah or Katherine, she didn't grow up in the criminal world and with everything she had ever wanted at her disposal. Instead, Elena had grown up in the suburbs with a family that loved her and brother that she adored. Yet, everything changed that night that she found his drugs in his room, under the bed.

Jeremy wasn't a user at all before he had meet Elijah at a night club that he had been a bouncer for. He had taken the job to pay for college and whenever he talked to his sister about it, he would keep it to a minimum, never once mentioning the man that was slowly getting him hooked onto drugs that she had never even heard of. But, once her brother started changing and failing out of his advanced medical courses, Elena wanted answers. She wanted to know why he was acting to differently. So distant. So, when she finally found out ,who Elijah was and what he did, she wanted in. Elena wanted the chance to get as close to him as she could, to get the answers that she so desperately craved and only knew that he could provide with a little bit of seduction.

But, that was two years ago and now she was in too deep to leave. As she sat on the floor and thought about all the threats that Elijah had made to her, if she ever left the Vipers with the things that she knew… she shivered at the thought of the way he had said it… _"If you ever think about leaving me, I will hunt you down and shot you like the pathetic excuse of a human being that you are." _ His threats had been the only thing that held her there after she had found out that he was possibly the reason for Jeremy acting the way he had been, the night that Elena had marched down to the Lexington Lounge and found her brother with a needle stuck in his arm and Elijah grinning from ear to ear as Jeremy sat on a sofa in the back room, half dead from almost having an overdose, was her last straw.

She was painfully witnessing the downfall of her own flesh and blood destroying himself for a man that was just as sinister and as evil as the drugs had been that were coursing through her little brother's veins that night. But, weeks after Elena had driven her little brother to the hospital and told him to get his act together or she would be sending him back home, to live with their parents once again. He told her that she was delusional and that she had no business meddling into his affairs…then he was gone.

The thought of her last words to her little brother before he just vanished and Elijah's threats quickly faded when Elena heard the sound of heavy boots and then when she looked up, she saw him standing in front of her with a slight smile on his face. For some reason, she was apprehensive about trusting him though, maybe it was the fact that she had spent years of trying to seduce men into giving her the answers that she wanted...or maybe it was the fact that Elena was too naïve and had just trusted the wrong people to begin with and now that he was standing right in front of her, she had to put him to the test..To make sure that he wasn't like she assumed. Just like all the others.

"Miss Gilbert…How did you-." Stefan began to ask as he looked down at her. She was wearing a tight white dress with cream colored heels and her long brown hair was in a high ponytail. But as he looked at her closer, he can see it. She was drunk and maybe the streak of dried up tears on her cheeks would have been a dead giveaway, if she hadn't wiped at them quickly and stumbled to her feet, to face him.

"Whoa…Easy now. Why don't we get you cleaned up and inside?" Stefan offered as he lightly touched her arm and then unlocked the door to his apartment, knowing that the cameras were already on and silently cursing himself that he was bringing her into this mess. Since to him, yes, she was a seductress. But, she was also human and from the display of her sadness that he had just seen. It was evident that she really did need someone to talk to.

"I had a brother; you know…I loved him." Elena said suddenly as she felt the loss of contact from Stefan's arm and then watched as he turned on a dim light in his living room.

"Elena. Focus, Please. What are you doing here?" Stefan asked her, trying to sound as sincere as possible and not overly curious.

"It's his birthday today…Well, it would of been his birthday today. He would have been 22 years old." Elena told him as she felt a wave of nausea hit her as she casually sat down on his couch, it was sickening to think of what her brother had become….a drug user, a broken man with no way out of the mayhem that surrounded him, that was…if he was still alive.

"You didn't want to be alone." Stefan concluded as he looked over at her. Just minutes ago the sad and lonely looking girl was awake and reminiscing about her past and now she was half passed out on his couch, in _his_ cover apartment, curled up in a ball, silently sniffling at the words that she had just spoken out loud. "I never once told him how much I loved him before he just vanished…I never once said that I was so proud of the man that he was becoming, that our parents would have been proud of him…" She cried as she rocked herself to sleep.

He frowned at the saddened sight as he walked over to where she had curled up and covered her small frame with a heavy and warm blanket, lightly touching her skin and watching her close her eyes ever so slightly. "I'm sure he always knew, Elena…I'm sure he knew, how much you cared for him." Stefan said softly as he watched her eyes close and before he knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

The sound of rustling papers and a mumbled curse word had woken Elena up from her warm slumber on his couch as she lifted her head and looked over the leather sofa. He looked flustered, pissed off almost as she watched him. Stefan was sitting at a small desk in the corner, his hands were on his head, rubbing his temples as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Everything alright? Do you know the time, by any chance?" Elena asked. Her head was still pounding and her eyes were not really adjusted to the suddenness of the bright lights in the room. _Good God, how long had she been asleep at his house. On the damn couch…what time was it?!_

"A little past 6:30 in the morning." He said softly as he turned towards her, taking in her dissolved brown hair and her smeared eye makeup...Wow, even in the state that she was in…_most likely still hung over from her drinking binge late last night_. He couldn't take his eyes off of her…she was beautiful and heart breakingly breath taking.

"What?" Elena asked him suddenly. Maybe it was his intense gaze or the way his green blazing eyes had followed her movements as she got up from his couch and folded up the blanket that she had used, that had him in some trance like state. Maybe, it was the simple fact that he hadn't been around a woman as good looking as she was, in a hell of a long time.

"Mr. Davidson, You're staring…" Elena commented in the silence that had fallen upon the living room. For one, she liked the attention from him and she could tell that he was hung up on watching her movements. But, to be honest with herself, she wanted to actually get to know him and pouring her heart out to him the way she did last night about her long lost brother, probably wasn't the best way of 'getting on the right foot'.

"Look, about last night. I'm sorry…I just was a mess. I go out alone, every year on Jeremy's birthday. Since the day that he disappeared….I drink a few drinks in his honor and then I usually walk home…But, last night-something was telling me to find you. I know you must think I'm insane after the little stunt I pulled at my apartment the last time you saw me...But it's true Stefan, I want Elijah dead more than anyone…" Her voice trailed off as she looked up at him and for a brief second, they locked eyes.

Stefan shook his head and looked up at her once more, this time praying that his foggy mind would clear up to respond to her properly and that his body would remember where the hell he was and the main reason he was there._ To take down the most notorious gang of NYC and her ex- lover, her BOSS! _

Elena watched as Stefan got up from the chair that he had been sitting in and then walked to his kitchen, opening and closing the fridge, before he leaned his head against it and exhaled deeply. "I just wish, I could tell you. But…for your safety and my own…I can't." Stefan commented as he lifted his head off of the stainless steel fridge and looked over at her big brown eyes. Elena was now standing just a few feet away from him and it was like the air had tightened in his lungs, every step she took closer to him.

"Tell me, what?" Elena asked him. She was doing that whole 'hands on her hip thing' as her long legs swayed with each movement towards him and she watched him go back into the trance he seemed to be in as his eyes landed on her body…. in particularly the swaying of her hips as she moved.

As Elena stepped closer to him, she could hear him exhale through his now gritted teeth and she could tell that she was getting somewhere. This whole, trying to be seductive thing was working and it was affecting him more as she moved closer. Elena watched as Stefan backed away from the fridge and crossed his arms as he leaned his back into the counter top of the kitchen. _She could do this..._Elena thought to herself as she moved closer to him and before she knew it, she had him exactly where she wanted him…backed into a corner and from the looks of it.. All she had to do was butter him up a bit more and he would be putty in her hands.

Elena stepped closer to him as she watched him tense up from the way she lifted up her right arm and stroked the side of his face with her finger stubble on his chin was tantalizing as she leaned into him, the dark hair of his chin rubbed against her smooth and overly moisturized skin as she leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. "Remember….Stefan, you can trust me." Elena replied as she pushed her body closer to his and she heard the long intake of breath from his lungs as he breathed the smell of lavender and vanilla through his nostrils and he leaned his head towards her shoulder, his lips had lightly brushed against her exposed skin and a slight groan escaped her already parted lips.

_Wonderful its working! Just a little bit more and he'll tell me the truth…Who he really is…what he just wanted to say..._ Elena's mind screamed as she felt his hand move from its resting place on the counter top and before she knew it. Stefan had switched their positions. Elena was now the one that was back up against the kitchen counter and Stefan was leaning almost all of his body weight against her…..for a brief second her mind went blank as his lips touched her cheek and she closed her eyes…._what the hell was he doing…was he beating her at her own game?_

Elena opened her eyes briefly when she felt the coolness of his breath moving to her ear and she couldn't stop her body from responding as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips kissed the side of his face. But, she quickly stopped when she heard him speak against her ear. "I know all about you, Elena…But, there's not a chance in hell that I am going to tell you anything about what I'm up too." Stefan said sharply as he lifted his hands up from their resting place, on her hips and gave her a smirk.

"Sorry Elena...But, you're going to need to do a lot better than that for me to trust you." Stefan said with a raw voice, as he walked away from her. Leaving her mouth gaped open and her skin feeling like someone had set it on fire from the touch of his rough hands that still lingered on her overheated flesh.

* * *

The lyrics played in his head on a loop as he walked away from her, it's funny because it's not like he had never listened to the song on his way to and from the station. His partner back in Albany would crank it up on her Iphone as they strolled down the streets on the slow nights of patrols. But for some reason as he heard Elena exhale her breath, he couldn't help but think about how fitting the lyrics of Florence & The Machines "Seven Devils" would have fit in this situation, if he had opened up his mouth and told her, who he really was.

_Holy water cannot help you now  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down  
And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out  
I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out…_

But it's not that part that shook Stefan to the core, the part of the song that made him physically sick as he walked away from her and his mind mixed the lyrics with what he was told to do by Tyler and Klaus screamed at him.

_"Do whatever you need to do…Wine her…Dine her...I don't give a shit...Just get her to trust you…completely." _

_They can keep me out  
'Til I tear the walls  
'Til I save your heart  
And to take your soul  
For what has been done  
Cannot be undone….  
Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done….._

The words mixed louder in his head and he tried to shake it off as he walked away from her, But he knew that he couldn't, it was already too late…she had already wedged her way under his skin and he could feel it. Stefan could feel her big brown doe-eyes burning into his back as he walked away from her and he could hear her exhale deeply as she tapped her long bright pink nails against the granite counter tops of his kitchen… he knew that if he kept going any deeper into the trap that she was clearly setting, that surely, the lyrics of the song that made him cringe the most, wouldn't be just lyrics anymore…they would mean something much more than just words, running on a loop in his head.

* * *

**A/N: UNTIL NEXT TIME...Hmmm...Stefan's in deep...literally!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Sorry Everyone! I had to repost this chapter for some reason it didn't include the part I wanted it to...Anyways.. Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN-The Thin Line Between Love & War**

Stefan had made it to the middle of the living room before he felt her presence and those damn brown pools of memorizing eyes glaring at the back of his head. She was pissed that he brushed her off like that and he had a feeling he was about to hear about it.

"No one walks away from me, Stefan. No one." She commented coyly as she slowly made her way into the living room and sat on the couch, crossing her legs over each other as she glared at him.

"I just did." Stefan told her, setting the glass of bourbon down that he had just poured for himself just minutes ago. She drove him to drink and whatever it was that was going on between them…this tension, he wanted it temporarily wiped clean, so that he could focus and think clearly, he wanted to be better player in this game that they had now found themselves in.

Once again Stefan heard Elena exhale loudly and he could tell that he had hit a nerve with her, the seductress had a weak spot and if he played his cards right, he could find out exactly what that was.

"You want one…?" Stefan asked as he turned from the small bar area in his living room and towards Elena who was still sitting on the couch, glaring at him. He had gotten to her and it was clearly obvious that she hated being played at her own game.

"Sure. Why the hell not. Maybe it will help me, spill the secrets about The Vipers…Because that's what your after….Isn't it?….Mr. Salvatore?" Elena asked in a serious tone as she watched Stefan turn towards her and his glass that held the brown liquid started to shake from the sudden admission that crossed her lips. _She knew_…and he had no idea how the hell that was even possible.

"How do you- Who told-?" Stefan began to ask as he watched her get up from the couch and make her way towards him, he was clearly in a state of shock and by this point he was sure that he had turned pale. Because the only other person who knew about what he was doing there...was Tyler and it had already been a week since he was setting himself up to be wedged in between Elijah's gang…finding out the ins and outs of the operation…So….That only meant one thing…They were both screwed because someone else inside of the organization already knew about them and this UC was sinking faster than either of them could blink.

It was her hands on his face that he had felt first, tracing the outlines of his chiseled jaw line with her smooth and soft olive colored skin as she stared into his green eyes. Stefan inhaled deeply as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and the smell of intoxicating lavender and vanilla swirled around his head, which had seemed to happen now, every single time he was around her.

Maybe it was the bourbon that he had drank earlier or maybe it was that damn tension that could be cut with a knife. But, just as her moist lips hit the tense skin around his neck, Stefan gave into her, closing his eyes momentarily as he grabbed at her and pulled her closer towards him. He felt the way her small legs wrapped around his waistline as she hoisted herself up into his arms and her dark brown hair covered their faces like a shield, almost as if it was protecting them from whatever would be lurking in his apartment.

"The cameras…They're still on." Stefan commented breathlessly as he heard Elena sigh against his cheek. She had been kissing his skin and leaving fiery like kisses against his face when he had suddenly mentioned that they indeed were being watched. "Let me turn them off.." Stefan's voice trailed off as he heard Elena huff out a breath and then she unwrapped her arms from around him and planted her feet back onto the ground, tapping her foot impatiently as she watched him go into a small linen type closet and type in a code.

"By the way….If we sleep together. I just thought that you should know that you would be sleeping with your new informant…I can give you what you want in many more ways, than just one." Elena winked at him as she watched him turn around and exhale deeply, before his raw and hoarse voice spoke to her.

"You're my new informant? How do you even know about what I'm doing and who I am…?" He asked curiously, watching as she nodded and then slowly walked over to him once more, swaying her hips at him with each step that she took.

"Like, I said Stefan….I know a lot of things about you…maybe more than you know about yourself. Trust me; I've been doing my own little investigation about you, since I first saw you at the Lexington Lounge. It isn't everyday that a handsome and good looking guy walks into a bar and asks about Elijah….Believe me, you and I have a lot more things in common than you think. Don't worry, Mr. Salvatore…I won't tell a soul who you really are…Trust me. Remember?" Elena told him, in a sweet and taunting tone.

"To the hell with it then, since we're both going to probably be dead soon. Once, Elijah finds out...then we might as well make the most of it." Stefan commented as he met her half way in his living room and gave her a smirk, before standing in front of the long legged dangerous and sexy looking brunette...She was taunting him, watching as he broke slowly and she knew it was working the moment that she stepped closer to him and his green eyes were set ablaze, as she licked her lips and leaned towards him.

"To hell with it then" Elena repeated as she shrugged and felt Stefan's lips on hers.

As Stefan heard Elena gasp and moan against his lips, he hoisted her up and started to unzip the back of her dress. Once he unzipped it, his hands traveled under it, slipping their way to her soft thighs and pulling the white colored fabric above her head. Achingly slow as she whimpered against him. "Please, Stefan...Please." He heard her say as he smiled a wide grin and then lowered his head to be level with her ear, nipping at her ear lobe before he spoke. "Patience pays off, Elena; Let me do this my way." He said teasingly to her as he felt her legs wrap tighter around his, which at this point made him once again lose his train of thought and momentarily forget about the person who he had started as, six months ago when this operation had begun.

They began to walk backwards towards his bed and once he felt the mattress hit the back of his knees, he kissed her hungrily as he felt her warm and soft hands slide under his gray colored shirt, Stefan wondered if Tyler was any closer to finding out information about The Vipers and working on a way of taking them all down.

* * *

It had only been a few days since Tyler had been assigned to be Stefan's "business partner" and his first meeting at the Lexington Lounge with Elijah was officially set for the afternoon. He had tried calling Stefan's cell phone ten times already and was about to give up. But, Tyler was sure that Stefan was fine, probably just trying not to kill Miss Gilbert. Since after all Klaus, had ordered for him to watch over her and make sure that he did whatever in his power to get the answers that they needed about why she was really part of the gang and also when, Elijah was planning his next move of drugs out of his warehouse and out of New York City. It was crucial to know so that they could all eventually swoop in and bust him, after having been on edge and waiting these last six months to do just that.

Tyler walked into the cream colored building and towards the bar. He wasn't wearing a wire because he had known what had happened to Stefan and he didn't want to take that chance either. Surely, if anyone found out that they were cops…they would all be put down like dogs, fairly quickly. As Tyler looked around the bar, he saw a dark haired man slumped over his drink in a tight black leather jacket and he could tell that the young guy was a day drinker by the looks of it.

"Excuse, Mr….?" Tyler said as he approached him and watched as the young man turned in his bar stool. His eyes widened, when he say who he was speaking to and he tried not to show it as he watched the black haired tall and blue eyed man get up from his stool and extend his hand towards him.

"Damon Salvatore. You must be Tyler Lockwood…here to see Elijah, I bet." Damon replied with a smirk on his face as he watched the athletically built young man take a step back from him and release the grip on his hand.

"Yes. I am." Tyler told him in a serious tone as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked the tall, dark haired guy over. He could see the resemblance between him and Stefan. But, he could also tell that Damon Salvatore was a dangerous man and whatever the situation would end up being, he needed to watch his back.

"Right this way." Damon told him as he gave him a once over and patted his shoulder.

"You're going to like, Mr. Mickelson. I'm sure of it." Damon commented as he led Tyler to the back room with a smirk plastered on his face the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: Elena is up to something..How the hell did she know who Stefan really is and she obviously isn't working alone...hmm... oh and finally we meet Damon! I think things just got a lot more intense..hopefully :)**

**Until Next time! **


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Hey Everyone! **

**So, this part continues from where we left off last time with Tyler meeting Damon and his officially first meeting with Elijah. Also, I added a bit more S/E fluff, since some of you felt robbed last time..But no worries, I have a lot more planned for those two. :)**

**It's another long chapter. So, hopefully it will clarify some questions that a few of you have about this story.. Hope you like it and as always. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT-The Thin Line Between Love & War-**

Tyler watched as Damon walked back into the "VIP" room as he liked to call it with a type of swagger that he had seen many times before in all the criminals that he had busted right alongside Stefan. From the looks of it, Damon was just like all the others, all talk and no action. So, why was it that as Tyler walked back into the room and locked eyes with Damon, before he opened the door to where he said that Elijah would be waiting. That Tyler instantly felt sick to his stomach and had to force down the bile that had started to come back up into his throat.

"Mr. Mikealson...I'd like you to meet Mr. Lockwood." Damon said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled that same smirk that Tyler had seen the moment he had walked into the bar.

Tyler looked up and noticed that they were in an office type room. It looked harmless but he also knew that the man behind the desk that had his back turned towards them, was one of the worst criminals that he or anyone in his team had seen in years of working on the force. Elijah had conducted the murders of hundreds without blinking and some of them were even colleagues of his, Klaus's and Stefan's. So, doing this job and this bust was important. But, doing it the right way, was the only way that any of them would get out alive.

Tyler's body stiffened as he heard Elijah chuckle from behind the desk. Before he heard his cold and detached voice speak into the stale air of the room. "Yes…That's right. Mr. Lockwood. I've been waiting for you. Damon, shut the door behind you…" Elijah said in an icy tone.

"But…Boss…I'd like to-." Damon began to say before Elijah cut him off.

"I want to have a chat about business with Mr. Lockwood here and I don't need you meddling. So, do as I say and leave…now!" Elijah told him as he slowly turned around in the black leather office chair that he had sat in and turned to face Tyler.

Elijah could tell by looking at the young man in front of him that he was clearly intimidated and he loved the fact that he seemed to have a hand up over the young man who stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets of his khaki colored pants. He leaned back into his chair and watched as Damon disappeared into the hallway. Then, he focused in on Tyler, gesturing for him to sit down on a chair that was close to the corner of the room.

"So, Mr. Lockwood..From what I understand…you work for Mr. Stefan Davidson, is that right?" Elijah asked as he leaned further into his chair and placed his hands above his head. But, taking one glance at him, Tyler knew exactly what he was trying to do. He was testing him, making sure that he wasn't a cop.

"Yeah, Stefan and I have worked together for years. We have a warehouse in Long Island, were we send and receive different shipments of narcotics…They're good batches and we make good money off of it. We can actually see if we can get some of the products here for you to try them out." Tyler elaborated, trying his hardest to play it cool, to not show any fear.

"Long Island….Stefan never mentioned anything about a warehouse there.." Elijah told him as he gave him a sinister look. _Shit, Elijah was onto him and this could only go one or two ways…Tyler would either get out of this meeting in a body bag or with a few broken bones._

"It's a new warehouse. We needed the new space and so we decided to open one there. The cover for it is a legit auto mechanic shop. So technically, it's a real business." Tyler tried to clarify.

"Ahh…I understand now. I have a few of those in a few different places around New York and New Jersey." Elijah said as he turned and opened up a small fridge by his desk. Tyler watched as Elijah pulled out two beers and then slide one of them across the table to Tyler. Gesturing for him to take it. From Tyler's view it was like a peace offering, like Elijah was planning on getting him drunk and extracting information. Because from what he knew that was the way that the drug lords usually worked.

"Speaking of Mr. Davidson…Where is Stefan today, Tyler? Why did he send you…was it because he hated the fact that I punched him last time…He pissed me off. So, I guess fair is fair..I suppose." Elijah said as he twisted the top off of his beer and took a long drawn out sip, staring at Tyler intently.

"Drink…Mr. Lockwood. Please." Elijah said as he looked down at the untouched beer and then back up at Tyler's face. Elijah could tell that for some reason the young man seemed a bit nervous, yet he didn't know why.

"No thanks sir. I've never been that much a drinker...really." Tyler commented as he heard Elijah let out a spine chilling laugh.

"One thing you need to learn…Mr. Lockwood is that when the boss of The Vipers offers you a drink…You do not refuse it. Do we have an understanding?" Elijah asked as he locked his eyes with Tyler and watched as the young man shifted in his seat nervously.

"What is it …Why so nervous?" Elijah asked, taunting him.

Tyler exhaled deeply as he leaned back into his chair and cleared his throat. "I'm not nervous…not at all." Tyler said coyly as he outstretched his legs and leaned forward, taking the beer off the table, just as Elijah grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Ha-Ha-Ha…Mr. Lockwood, If I would have known any better, I would say that you were a cop." Elijah told him, tightening his grip on his wrist until he had Tyler's attention fully.

"A police officer? Seriously…? Mr. Mikealson, I hate those bastards…They are always in my business at my shop. Trying to get us to cough up any sort of information that we will give them. They arrested Stefan a few times of various charges...Why would you think I was a cop. Do you have some sort of theory that makes you believe that every man working for you is a police officer? " Tyler's voice trailed off as he watched Elijah released the grip that he had on his wrist and then he opened up a small drawer that was in his desk.

"Well, then. Why don't we test that theory….Shall we?" Elijah said as he took out a rolled up black carrying case and then opened it. Revealing a bunch of old and shiny tools, a hammer and what looked like pliers were visible. It was in that moment that Tyler looked up and asked with a nervous chuckle. "What are you going to do with those, boss?" Tyler asked nervously as he watched Elijah get up and walk over to where Tyler was sitting. Elijah leaned back Tyler's chair and looked deep into his eyes as he spoke with a evil smirk plastered onto his face. "I'm going to make sure that your telling me the truth…about what your really doing here." Elijah commented as he laughed and then took a piece of rope, tying down Tyler's wrists to the metal handles of the chair.

"I am. I swear, why would I lie to you?" Tyler said as he cleared his throat and then looked up at Elijah, who had now picked up a hammer and in the other hand had a pair of shiny silver pliers.

"I've been betrayed before. Mr. Lockwood…This is my way of…sending a message, of making it clear that I do not tolerate liars in my organization..Now…If you close your eyes. I promise it won't hurt as bad." Elijah said with a chuckle as he swung the hammer and heard a blood curdling scream escape from Tyler's lips.

Unbeknownst to them that Damon had been outside of the door; listening to the torment and torture that Elijah Mikealson was ensuing on one of his newest victims. Damon quickly rushed out of his position of leaning against the door of the "VIP" room and vanished out of the building into an alley way behind the Lexington Lounge.

He was breathlessly fumbling with his contacts on his phone, until his fingertips scrolled to a halt and dialed the familiar phone number. "Pick up, Dammit!" Damon said harshly into the phone in his hands as he leaned against the cool bricks of the building, hoping that she of all people would answer the damn phone that he had given her for times like these. But when he realized that she certainly wasn't going to answer, he left her a frantic message.

* * *

Her cell phone buzzed loudly against the wooden end table by his bed as she rolled out of his warm embrace and covered her naked body with the white sheet that had surrounded them both. She smiled widely as she did so, because for the first time in months, Elena was happy. She was truly happy. She grabbed her phone and then tried to leave the warmth of the queen size bed that was in his apartment as she felt his arm that was loosely draped around her waist, tighten its grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stefan asked in a husky voice as he pulled her down to him once more and gently left kisses against her cool skin. He let out a laugh as he heard Elena giggle and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingertips played with the short hair on the back of his head.

"What…we were planning on doing what we just did, all over again, so soon?" Elena grinned with a girlish smile as she felt Stefan's hand start to uncover her already naked body and she began to squirm under the hold that he had on her.

"Yeah. Actually, I figured that we could do it all over again…unless that is…" Stefan's voice trailed off as Elena wrapped her leg around his back side and brought his head to hers. So that his eyes were level with hers and their foreheads were almost touching as she whispered into the warm air around them. "Like you said, Stefan…To hell with it right…we only live once." She told him as she wrapped the white sheet around herself and felt him flip them over so that she was underneath as he kissed her lips slowly and savored every inch of her body with his own. She watched him nod in agreement as he once again sunk into her and felt her start to unravel underneath him.

After they had made love and were wrapped up into the warmth of each other's arms again. Elena fell asleep in his arms and thought about, how for the first time in her entire life that she was starting to lose that hard shell of an exterior that she had built around herself. Because of the undercover green-eyed police officer, who went by the name of Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Elena, her cell phone that was had been wedged somewhere between his bed and the pillow that had fallen onto the floor was buzzing excessively with a very worried and concerned Damon Salvatore, trying to reach her. After a half hour of sleeping blissfully in Stefan's protective and strong embrace. Elena finally heard the familiar ring tone of her phone and followed it down to the floor where it was at. She slipped out of his warm arms and into one of Stefan's gray t-shirts, as she pulled a pair of his boxers over her waist and onto her bare skin and then made her way out of his apartment and down the hallway.

"10 missed calls...What the hell happened now?" Elena mumbled to herself out loud as she leaned against the wall of the crummy old apartment building. Curiosity crossed her mind as she called him back and then heard the frantic and worried tone of his voice.

"Where the hell have you been?" He bellowed. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two hours...Elena...I swear to god if your-." Damon told her harshly.

"Damon, will you calm down! What is going on? What's so important that you've called me ten times in a row already..Are you already getting sick of Katherine or something?" Elena said with a chuckle as she heard him exhale and then silently cursed herself for that small jab at him.

"Your with him…Your with my brother, aren't you? Have you told him, yet?" He asked.

"Yes…I am. What's it to you? And no, Damon. I haven't told your brother that you and I have been looking for him since he came out of the Police Academy almost 4 years ago. That's something that you're going to need to inform him of. Whenever, it is that you see him, face to face. " Elena told him.

" Fine. I guess you're right. Just, let me tell him that part. But, whatever you do, Elena, You keep him by you…you make sure that he doesn't leave your sight and make sure that he doesn't go anywhere near the Lexington tonight." Damon told her with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, we have a situation, Elena. Elijah's onto them and if he kills them…We lose our chance of ever finding your brother." Damon elaborated as he heard Elena gasp and he knew that she was in shock. Tyler and Stefan were they're only chance and they had to work together to keep them both alive and to keep themselves playing this secret game against Elijah.

"It's alright Damon, I won't tell him of our plan." Elena reassured.

"Elena. Once he's dead and this is all over, I want you to get as far away from NYC as you can. Do you understand me?" Damon asked her, when he heard her take a long exhaled breath.

"Yes. You've said it before…We're both working to kill him and once it's done. Then, you and Katherine. Jeremy and I, will all go our separate ways. I know, Damon. I know. All I want is for this to be over and for me to find my brother and leave this hell hole of drug ridden city." Elena elaborated, as she slide down onto the floor of the apartment complex and hugged her knees to her chest.

Just then, she heard the door to his apartment open and Stefan popped his head out as he scanned the hallway and his eyes feel upon her. She smiled at him as she held the cell phone in her hands and listened to Damon continue talking about their plan of leaving the city.

"Elena, What are you doing out here and who are you talking too?" Stefan asked her as his green eyes locked with her brown orbs in curiosity.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no...So do you think Elena is finally going to let Stefan in on her little plan with his brother or will she lie about it. Will she tell Stefan that she knew all along that he was a cop? Oh and it sounds like our girl is falling for the U.C. officer... ;) **


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Soo..Here it is Chapter Nine! Hope you all enjoy it! **

**Thanks for reading! :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE-The Thin Line Between Love & War**

Stefan watched as Elena clutched the cell phone in her hands and then quickly pressed the end call button. She slowly got up from her spot on the wooden floor and then she walked over to where he was standing before she spoke to him directly.

"I have something to tell you...and I have a feeling you're not going to like it." She commented nervously as she handed him her cell phone and locked her brown eyes with his.

"What is it?" He asked in a stern and serious voice.

"Please, let's just go back inside and I'll explain…Please." She begged as she tried to grab at his hand. Yet, he didn't move. His arms were crossed over his chest in the tank top that he was wearing and his eyes were narrowed on her every move. He looked beyond angry and she could see the disappointment in his forest green eyes.

"No. I want you, to explain it here! No more lies, Elena." He told her.

"Okay. Okay." Elena said as she swallowed the lump in her throat and then she continued to speak in a shaky voice. "I've been lying to you…Stefan, I've known that you were a police officer, even before you stepped through the front door of the Lexington Lounge. Stefan..I-." She began to say as he cut her off.

" What? Who told you? I want to know...Because, whoever the hell it is…is going to be the one who is going to be paying for it, right alongside me. Do you understand what they have just done…We're dead Elena! We're all dead and once Elijah finds out, he's going to be coming after all of us, one by one! So, before I die. At least give me the satisfaction of knowing who it was that ratted me out." Stefan told her angrily.

"It's Damon. It's your brother…We've been tracking you ever since you left the police academy in Albany. I've learned more about you in the past four years than I ever thought that I would. And I thought that-." Elena started to say just as he came close to her with a stern facial expression.

"What did you think? That we would fall madly in love or that we would just sleep together without any feelings involved? I felt it. The moment I saw you at that damn club, you're not like them….your different and you don't belong here…you probably never have. So, What is it? You want out of this life." Stefan commented as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I want out of this life. Your right, I don't belong here and neither do you or your brother or his wife! Damon wants someone to help Katherine too. Elijah has her so far gone that if she continues like this…she'll be dead within a few months. I want out Stefan, I don't want to be looking over my shoulder anymore and for once, I want to be happy…truly happy." She told him sincerely as she watched his eyes soften.

"So, tell me. Did sleep with him too? Damon that is…I mean, surely…you probably did to extract information and then you would take it all and do God knows what with it." He told her as he watched tears start to pool in her eyes as she wiped away at them quickly.

"No! I never slept with Damon. I just wanted to help him find you. Because, what I thought was that if we found you then, you could be the one to help me…Stefan, Elijah has this hold on my brother that no one can break. My brother, the only blood relative that I have left, besides my parents that I haven't seen or talked to in years…is gone...He's gone! I would do anything. I would give anything to find him, alive." Elena said as tears streamed down her face and then before she knew it. Stefan wrapped his arms around her. He held her for what felt like an eternity as she wept into his white cotton t-shirt and he thought to himself how strange it was that he barely knew her, yet he hated the fact that she was sobbing in his arms, clutching him for dear life as he moved them slowly back into his apartment and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Stefan gently guided her to the couch as he watched her wipe away at her tear stained cheeks and then she slowly lifted up her head to look up at him. "I was talking to Damon out there. He doesn't want you to go near the Lexington tonight…." She told him as she leaned her head on his shoulder and she felt his hand gently wrapped around her, gently stroking her arm as she exhaled deeply and closed her eyes slightly.

"Why not?" Stefan asked curiously as he adjusted himself next to her.

"He's going to kill him…Stefan, he's going to-." Elena said as she yawned and then closed her eyes more as she mumbled something incoherently in his direction before she drifted off to sleep.

"Elena, Who..is going to be killed…?" Stefan tried to ask, but she was already out cold and it was no use to even ask her. But, then he remembered, his best friend…his handler was supposed to be meeting with Elijah tonight. "Tyler! He's going to kill Tyler!" Stefan whispered under his breath as his whole body stiffened at the thought. Stefan unraveled himself from her and then slowly got up and walked back into his bedroom. He looked around the room and closed the door gently as he finally found what he was looking for.

It was time to give Elijah Mickealson, a piece of his own medicine and it was time to finally come face to face with his brother. The only problem was that the only thing that he had was the gun that the department had given him months ago for times like these that he had hidden in a drawer in his bedroom.

Stefan checked it for ammo, before he placed the shiny black metal gun into the back side of his waistband and covered it up with another shirt over the white t-shirt that he was already wearing. He opened the door and made his way back into the living room, slipping his shoes on before he turned the cameras back on and checked his wire once more, making sure that it was on and that it was well hidden from view.

Stefan slowly walked over to the couch where Elena had soundly and sweetly fallen asleep on. He bent down and kissed her lips gently before he stroked the side of her cheek and watched her stir. "If I don't come back, I hope you remember me. I hope you get out of this life and live a full life filled with everything that you've always wanted. Thank you, Elena for your beautiful smile and your warm heart in the midst of all the chaos around us." He whispered as he leaned into her and once again let the taste of her lips on his linger as he straightened himself up right and then before he could change his mind, he walked towards the door and turned the doorknob. Stefan exhaled deeply as he made his way out of his apartment and towards the one place that he knew that he would probably not make it out of alive, The Lexington Lounge.

* * *

As, Stefan started the Honda and made his way out of the apartment complex, he thought about all the things he had been missing these last few months. He hadn't been able to have contact with anyone back home and he knew that once he left this part of New York. He mostly likely wouldn't have any contact with anyone else that was involved in the sting operation to bring down Elijah.

After a short drive to the Lexington, he could feel his heart want to jump out his chest as he made his way into the light brick colored building and bypassed all of the people who were crowded around the entrance. He knew that he should have probably called for backup and that if Klaus found out about what he was doing that he could take away his badge and suspend him or even worse, put him on desk duty for months!

As Stefan pushed his way inside and the loud music of the bar wanted to make his ear drums burst, he looked around for where he thought Elijah would be. But, when he didn't see him anywhere he made his way towards the back rooms, hoping that he wouldn't be too late and that Tyler was still breathing. As he walked towards the rooms, that's when he heard it. The blood curdling cry that he knew was coming from none other than his best friend, Tyler Lockwood.

Stefan rushed towards the door and was just about to open it when he felt a gun being pointed into the spine of his back and the cool breath of a taller man behind him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…." He said harshly as he pushed Stefan against a wall and pointed the gun towards his head.

"Let me go!" Stefan shouted as he tried his best to get a glimpse of the man and just as he did, his voice got stuck in his throat.

"Damon?" He whispered as he turned towards him and watched as his brother dropped the gun and his eyes fell to the floor.

"Stefan?" He asked in disbelief as he let go of Stefan and stepped back to take him in.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh...Crap..Another cliffhanger! Sorry guys! I just didn't know what else to write and thought that it was a good place to stop. :) So, finally, the brothers come face to face after so long! So, Do you think Damon going to help him save Tyler...?**

**Let me know what your thoughts are! **

**Follow Me on Twitter for Updates: Green_Eyes1989 **


	10. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN! Here it is! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Oh and..I don't own the Vampire Diaries at all...Just using the characters from my own enjoyment! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN-The Thin Line Between Love & War**

"I know that you work for him, Damon. So, let me go in there and kick his ass myself!" Stefan hissed as he eyed Damon up and down, before landing on the look of exhaustion on his face.

"That's…that is all you care about. Stefan, I haven't seen you since we were teenagers and that is all you have to say to me!" Damon shouted as he tried to calm his breathing.

"I'm sorry if I forgot my manners. But, you're the one who left...you're the one who decided to leave and join the enemy. So, since now…we are all going to die. I don't really see a point in debating who goes in there to at least save whatever I have left of a partner, who's been more of a brother to me than you have ever been." Stefan commented as he watched Damon give him a hurt look and then he moved out of the doorway as they both heard the screaming of Elijah and another swing of what sounded like some sort of heavy tool hitting against metal and falling onto the ground.

"Elena told you…didn't she? Ha…that is the last time I trust that girl with anything. Fine, Look I screwed up, Stefan and I'm sorry." Damon huffed.

"Yeah, She told me and I'm glad that she did because I'm about to go in there and bust him...Are with me or not, brother?" Stefan asked as he pulled the gun from its holster in the waistband of his jeans and then pointed it to the floor as he continued to hear the now slow quieting screams of Tyler.

Damon nodded and then he followed Stefan's actions and backed up so that he was just behind him as he watched his younger brother step back from the door and then just as he was about to blink, Stefan kicked it open with the sole of his shoe.

"Put your weapon down and get the hell on the ground!" Stefan shouted as he looked over at Elijah who had gloves that were covered in blood on and he had a smirk on his face as he placed the shiny metal tool on the table in front of him and he placed his hands above his head.

"Well, I should have known you were a cop…But, you…." Elijah began to say as he glanced over at Damon and gave him a smirk. "You sure had me fooled."

Stefan pushed Elijah down on the ground with the sole of his boots and then he glared at him. "Shut the hell up! Damon, untie him and give me that left over rope…now!" Stefan ordered as he watched Damon untie an almost lifeless Tyler who was covered in blood. From his quick glance over at his best friend, Stefan could tell that he was in really bad shape. But of course they wouldn't know how extensive his injuries were until he called it in and got Tyler to the nearby hospital. He then took the rope from Damon's hand and leaned over Elijah to restrain him, until he could get his backup team to the lounge.

Stefan quickly remembered that his wire had been under his clothing and that he needed to get a hold of Klaus to tell him the situation. He once more shoved Elijah onto the ground as he eyed him and then told Damon to reach into his pocket and grab his cell phone.

Damon had untied Tyler and had already taken him out of the room to lay him onto the floor; he had wanted to stay with him. But, the urgency in Stefan's voice had ripped him from the young man's side and to his brothers. "What do you need?" He asked as he made his way back into the room and his stomach churn with the faint smell of blood that covered the floor.

"I need to call this in. Get my cell phone from my back pocket and hand it to me." Stefan urged as he kept his gun point towards Elijah's head and then he watched as Damon called 911.

"Officer Down! I repeat, Officer down, 14682 North Lexington St.!" Stefan yelled into his wire as he heard his brother giving the directions to the ambulance, hoping that they would make it in time and save Tyler.

* * *

Elena had woken up on the couch to a silent room and just as she was about to stretch out her legs and get up from the warmth of the couch. She heard a frantic knock at the door and an unknown man's voice on the other side of the door to Stefan's apartment.

"Stefan! Open up this door right now! What the hell is going on? Where the fuck is Tyler!" He shouted as he continued to knock on the door frantically.

Elena got up from the couch in disarray as she heard the urgency in the man's voice. She took a deep breath as she went straight to the door and when she opened the front door; her voice got stuck in her stomach as she came face to face with the blue-greened eyed detective.

"Miss Gilbert…What the hell are you doing here?" Klaus asked in his British accent as he looked her over and then he gave her a displeased look.

"Who are-." She began to say as she looked at him a bit closer. Elena hadn't recognized him at all; she had never seen him in her entire life. But, she figured that it was someone who was just really anxious to speak with Stefan.

"If you want to-." She began to say just as the man cut her off and then she watched him rub his face in frustration.

"Dammit Salvatore! He went to finish the job…Such of a….Look, you coming with me. No time to explain….We need to go now!" Klaus said as he ushered Elena outside of Stefan's cover apartment and outside of the building.

"Where are we going…where are you taking me?" She asked him in a frantic tone as he grabbed her by the elbow and watched as she tried to struggle away from him.

"Who are you?" Elena tried to ask him again, and then she heard a laugh escape from his lips.

Klaus laughed as he opened the black SUV's car door and almost pushed Elena into the passenger side. But, before he closed the door, he looked her over as he caught a glimpse of what looked like fear in her brown eyes.

"Your little lover boy…went to the Lexington Lounge to kill someone very important to me. You really have no idea…Who I am, do you?" Klaus asked her in a curious tone with a smirk on his face.

"No…Oh my god!" She gasped as she locked her eyes with his and then she saw it.

"Your Elijah's brother…and you're a dirty cop…. You're not here to save them! Your here to get your revenge on us...for trying to bring down your brother." She commented as she struggled against him, trying to make a run for it. But, it was no use. Klaus had his hands on each side of Elena's wrists and he had her pinned down to the passenger's side as he pulled out a piece of rope and tied her wrists.

"That I am, Darling Elena. That I am." Klaus said with a devious smile as he shut the passenger side door and made his way to the driver's side, intent on continuing his plan of destruction right alongside his brother, Elijah.

* * *

**A/N: Soo...Please don't hate me...I really could never see Klaus as the good guy and as much as he seemed like he was on the "good team.." Deep down, it didn't feel right to keep him as one of the "good guys" . Sorry to disappoint. Hopefully you all still like this story with the little twist. **

**Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for Updates! ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time! :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Here is the final Chapter of "A Thin Line Between Love & War!" Thanks for Reading and Hope you Enjoyed this story, Because I had a lot of fun writing it! Also, Once more Thank you all for interest and reviews on this one...I am so happy that so many of you thought it was fairly interesting. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-A Thin Line Between Love & War-**

He muffled her cries with a gag in her mouth as he made his way towards the Lexington. But, Klaus stopped short when he turned his head to look over at her. Elena looked terrified and her whole body was shaking in the passenger's seat as she thought to herself that she should have just gotten out of the life, when she had the chance. Because, from the looks of it. True to what Stefan had told her last night and in the early morning hours…_they are all going to be dead soon. _

She watched as he stopped the car in front of the tan colored building and then turned off the engine. Before, he directed his attention to her now fragile looking body.

"You have two choices…for me to kill you now, or later. Surely, Miss Gilbert…You disappointed me…out of all you, I thought that you were on Elijah's side. He loved you, you know…now he'll get the chance to watch your demise. You sit tight here as I go fetch my brother." Klaus said in a cold tone as she watched him pull out a shiny metal hand gun and then place it in the waistband of his pants. "I'll be back soon." He told her with a wink before he opened the driver's side door and Elena watched as he made his way into the back door of the lounge. Elena sat there in his unmarked car, her hands tied and her mouth gagged as she prayed that she can find a way out of this and warn them all that Klaus is indeed not who she had thought that he was.

* * *

Stefan watched as Damon helped with the rope that they had tightened around Elijah's wrists as they waited for the backup that he was sure would swarm into the lounge like an ugly episode of the Sopranos.

Then just as he turned to go outside of the room and to find out if Tyler was still breathing, heavy foots and a sinister grin with a familiar face, greeted him.

"Stefan Salvatore…Ha…I bet you wish that you would have ended this little Under Cover Op…sooner than you had planned….I guess I can fix that for you though." Klaus told him as he pulled out the gun from his waistband and pointed it directly at Stefan's shoulder.

He watched as Stefan instinctively lifted up his hands in defeat and then with a breathy tone in his voice he spoke. "What are you doing, Klaus…..I thought that you were with us."

He heard Klaus let out a chuckle as he held his grip on the gun and then he grinned at Stefan. "What is it that you people say….Keep your friends close...But keep your enemy's closer…Stefan, it's like you said…. _Of course, it's always about family. It is always about blood…_Isn't that the truth, Stefan. I mean surely, you should have known that I would protect my own flesh and blood, just like you." Klaus said as he gave him one more look and then he heard Stefan plead with him to just put the gun down and he would give him whatever he wanted.

But, just then the swarm that Stefan had been waiting on surrounded the lounge with smoke and their guns drawn and he knew it was finally all over. The Swat team and his only backup hnd finally arrived. Stefan heard the screams of his coulages as he watched them yell "Take Down" and it all seemed to come into one huge blur as he stood their shaking with fear and adrenaline pumping in his veins as he watched the men in black push Klaus down onto the ground and then he heard them check a pulse on Tyler. Stefan exhaled a breath when he heard the medics say the words that he had been hoping for…_"He's alive…He's still breathing."_

Stefan relaxed a bit as his feet carry him towards a wall of the backroom and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he thought about what Klaus must have done to Elena, surely he had found her at the apartment and probably killed her. But, Stefan's heart stopped when he heard her soft and scared voice through the sea of Police Officers and SWAT team members.

"Stefan!" She yelled from across the room and she watched as he lifted his head up and gave her a quick smile as the medics rushed her out of the door and to a waiting ambulance. He followed them as he pushed his way through the crowd. But, he quickly stopped in his tracks when he heard another familiar voice of a woman that he hasn't seen, in the last six months since he'd been away.

"Mr. Salvatore! Your Alive…Wow, Just when I thought I would need to get a new partner." She smiled at him with her dark hair swaying over her shoulders as she made her way towards him and her dark skinned arms close the distance between them as she hugged him tightly and said a thankful and silent pray that he's about to make it out of this hell whole and back home, in one piece.

Stefan felt her arms tighten their grip as he smiled widely and held her tighter against his chest as he breathed in her scent of Insolence perfume, and it filled his senses. "Bonnie!" He whispered into her dark hair as he held her tighter and finally exhaled that breath that he's been holding.

She let go of him briefly to look him over and then she smiled another wide grin. "We need to get you home…Get you debriefed and then…you need to clean up. You look like hell, Stefan." Bonnie said jokingly as she patted him on the shoulder and slowly walked out of the Lexington with him close to her.

* * *

The drive back to Albany made it feel like he'd been away for years. But when he stepped out of the squad car and looked up at the sign that read "Albany Police Department." He knew he'd finally made it home and he was more than thankful to be on familiar ground, where he had always belonged.

Stefan made his way through the double doors and into the familiar glass and brick looking building as he got pats on the back from his fellow officer's and welcome home wishes from near strangers of the staffing at the station. But, he knew that he wasn't not done with this case, until he slipped into the interrogation room and watched against the glass. His skin filled with goose bumps when he heard the familiar voice of his fellow officer, his fellow betrayer.

"Tell our guy…Stefan. That he's not so bad. He caught me, didn't he…He's going to make a fine officer." Klaus laughed as he looked over at the glass that separated them and then he chuckled to himself as he turned back towards the detective that was holding the interview.

Stefan continued to watch as he heard the door click, but, he didn't need to lift his head up to know who it was that was checking in on him.

"I thought that you should know that Elena and Tyler are fine. I know that you won't be able to keep contact with her anymore…But, She wanted you to have this." Bonnie told him as she handed him a photograph.

Stefan smiled at it and then he held it both hands. It's a picture of a young and beautiful looking Elena that has her small arms wrapped around the shoulders of a young man with brown hair. Stefan flipped over the picture and his stomach churned as he read what she had written in her graceful hand writing on the back.

_"Thank you. For teaching me that there is light at the end of a dark tunnel, I won't ever forget you, Stefan. Here's a picture of Jeremy and I before he left, hope this reminds you of what you're fighting for….to bring the innocent home. Love always, Elena… "_ Stefan read out loud as he smiled at the picture and flipped it back over to look closer at the smiles that cover the photograph, a young woman with her best friend, her brother.

"Do we..?" Stefan began to ask as Bonnie nodded.

"Klaus is getting 30 years for his actions and his involvement with The Vipers. Elijah on the other hand is getting Life imprisonment for his dealings and the killings of all the innocent people that he hurt. Also, your brother…" Bonnie began to say as she heard Stefan laugh.

"Damon…oh god, What about him?" He asked her as he scratched the top of his head, in a slight frustration at the sound of his brothers own name.

"Damon wants to be an informant…He wants to help. He said that he likes being the good guy and if he can help us solve any more cases…he wants too. He also said that he doesn't want to lose contact with you, anymore and that he wants out of the life completely. Damon and Katherine want to be informants, they both want immunity in their involvement of this case. He also wanted me to ask you, if you knew a good rehab center for Katherine…Elijah had her addicted to all sorts of stuff. So, she needs rehab." Bonnie told him with a shrug of her shoulders as she laughed at the thought of Damon Salvatore as one of the good guys and Katherine by his side, as they looked over case files and helped them with undercover stings.

"What about Tyler and…Elena's brother…Jeremy Gilbert?" Stefan asked her in a questionable tone.

"Tyler's fine...His fiance is at the hospital in New York City with him and they said that his injuries will all heal over time…As far as Miss Gilbert's brother…We're holding out hope that we will, one day find him alive and give her the happy ending that she wants." Bonnie informed him as she turned towards the door of the empty interrogation room and then stopped when she heard Stefan clear his throat.

"Bonnie. Thank you." He said firmly.

"For what?" Bonnie asked curiously as she turned back towards him.

"For being a familiar face that I came home too and not have to worry about telling you all the shit that I've seen within the last six months or the things that I've done…Thank you." He told her sincerely.

"You're welcome. But, just wait until you see Caroline and Matt. They've missed you a lot." Bonnie told him with a smile as she walked over to him and gave him one more hug as she whispered into his ear. "Welcome home. Welcome home, Officer Salvatore." She said with a grin on her face as she let go of the hold that she had on his waist and then she opened the door to the interrogation room, disappearing down the hall and probably going to listen in on another interview.

Stefan watched through the glass as he caught a reflection of his tired and exhausted facial expression. His beard was covered with short and poky hairs as he ran his fingers over it and then he let out a sigh. 'Welcome Home, Buddy. Welcome Home" He repeated to himself as ran his fingers though his long brown hair and then walked over to the door of the room and opened it. Leaving the feeling of being someone else for the past since months behind him, as he walked down the hall towards the locker rooms. Stefan silently thought about how he would have loved to see the smiling face of Elena Gilbert's. One day when they would be able to find her brother and tell her that he was alive. He would give anything to be the one to tell Elena the words that she had been praying for.

**-THE END!-**

* * *

**A/N: So There it is! THANK YOU ALL for Favorting, Reviewing and Reading! Hope you all liked this story and be sure to check out my other stories, if you like my writing :) Thanks again! **


End file.
